


Inspiration is a drug like no other

by Miss_Swan



Series: Poésie & Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t sue me if you do, Poetry, Surrealism, Symbolism, Symbolist poetry, Ugly can be beautiful too, dark themes, might make you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/pseuds/Miss_Swan
Summary: This is a new thing I’m trying, might lead to anything and will now have a regular update schedule, but here it is.
Series: Poésie & Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208348
Kudos: 1





	1. Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing I’m trying, might lead to anything and will now have a regular update schedule, but here it is.

Wardrobe –

Wet and warped wood;

Full of cobwebs – crumbling

Full of dust – decay

Full of spiders – shaby

Ratty rags –

Tattered, torn, threadbare

Forgotten, frayed, fusty

Piled and crumpled in a corner

Like a nest –

Often inconspicuous 

Yet glinting with a corvid’s loot

Like a crysalis –

Ugly on the outside

Yet hiding ephemeral beauty 

Beneath; a cardboard box,

A flimsy treasure chest –

Pictures, letters, trinkets

Memories and dreams

Out of sight; out of time.

Wardrobe –

Full of befores and what ifs

But otherwise

Full of emptiness.


	2. Through The Looking Glass

Through the window,

A limpid Sky pondering

on the meaning of life;

A giggling Stream,

always impulsively wild,

vibrantly alive;

A steady Pond mirroring

time and space;

A tittering Garden of gossip and lies;

A mourning Willow

who’s branches droop;

Through a telescope,

A myriad of stars;

A kaleidoscope of galaxies;

A monochrome mosaic of constellations;

An aquarell of auroras aurealis;

The immensity of the cosmos.


	3. Under Your Bed

During the day;

When the sunlight

Peeks through the windows

To ward off the shadows;

When her home is filled 

with innocent laughter 

And echoes of clumsy numbers

– One, two, three –

She tucks herself 

Under her bed,

But when night comes 

– A mercury moonlight glow;

A twinkling starlight halo

Pouring through the window –

The monster under her bed

Is what scares her.

Without her parents

warding off the monster

peering at her

from the shadows,

tucking her in bed, 

dropping a butterfly kiss 

On her forehead;

Her slumber is restless,

Tormented by nightmares.

  
  


  
He feels safe

Hiding under his bed

Despite the shadows 

– they’re so morose –

Despite the growls

– they sound like howls –

Despite the eyes

– that she despises –

She is afraid

Of the Other.

The shadows shrouding him

give his eyes 

a terrifying glow.

Darkness is his friend,

A helping hand;

He feels safe

In its embrace.

He can’t escape

His monsters

For they live in the spotlight,

They never shy away;

Moonlight or daylight

Doesn’t faze them in any way,

So he has to hide.

Nescience –

Being kept in the dark

Blinded by the

darkness of ignorance –

Always gives way to fear;

Robs us of our innocence.

Clouding our senses

our thoughts;

Our judgment

our conscience,

Fear makes monsters of us all;

Turns us into the horrors

Forever stuck in our heads

That we despise so much;

Are so afraid of —

They make us cower 

Under our beds.


	4. In the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS   
> Child abuse themes  
> Dark themes

Perfect hiding place;

For Some, a Childhood Den;

For Others, a Childhood Haven.

The unlucky 

– Beaten and forgotten –

Tuck themselves in,

Curl up; press a clenched fist

To their mouths

Sobs bubbling past

Wobbling lips,

Fear in their eyes,

Tear tracks crusting on pale cheeks

branded a reddening handprint

Watch from the sidelines

– you out there who have it all – 

As innocence is stripped 

from haunted eyes;

snuffed out like a dying star.

Chalky hands, ivory phalanges

– No flesh, no skin in sight –

Clamp on bony shoulders

Heaving with repressed sobs,

Alabaster arms, chizeled elbows

– No flesh, no skin in sight –

Bring pitiful comfort 

As they wrap around

Small shaking forms

In a mockery of an embrace.

A child wakes up

to a haunted house;

Echoes of fear;

Echoes of pain;

Echoes of anger;

Everywhere

Feeling a light tickle

On his bony hand

The child lifts a hand

Staring at the spider

Who stares back

Hello little one,

will you be my friend?

A smile of sunshine 

Lights up his face, youthful

Yet too thin – bony –


End file.
